


Tommy and Wilbur- I frew up

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wilbur Soot - Fandom, philza - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Dadza, Dream Smp, Family Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wholesome, this was inspired by a tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: Yeah- this was too adorable so I had to write it
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Tommy and Wilbur- I frew up

Inspired by a Tik Tok by @chaos_c0spl4ys !  
Wilbur- 7  
Tommy- 4  
Techno- 6

(The age is just what I think would work best in this scenario!)

4 year old Tommy really didn’t feel good. He was sweaty, achy and worst of all he felt nauseous.

He hadn’t felt like this for long, but the acid reflux he had been experiencing all day finally made sense- well, not to him.

In an attempt to dull the discomfort, the toddler curled on himself, wrapping both his arms around his middle.

His older brother, Wilbur, seemed to know that something was wrong. He could hear the constant shuffling of the sheets on the bed below him, and he climbed down in investigate.

“Tommy? Are you okay?” He asked, keeping his voice low as it was dark outside, which automatically meant they were supposed to be sleeping.

“Feel icky.” Tommy mumbled, pulling his knees up as he groaned dramatically.

“Should I go get Phiwza? He’ll know what to do.” Wilbur said confidently, still suffering from a bad case of baby voice.

Tommy didn’t respond. He had fallen quiet as he sat up. His mouth pooled with saliva, a sour taste at the back of his throat.

“I feel si-“ He was cut off by the inevitable, and Wilbur jumped back in shock before feeling his own stomach turn.

The 4 year old gagged once more before leaning over the side of the bed and boffing up his strange combination he’d eaten for dinner.

Tears stung his eyes as the smell hit his nose, but he felt too sick to move, and so he stayed in that position- hunched over with both arms around his gut.

Wilbur had to be there for his little brother, but to do that, he really needed Phil.

He swallowed thickly to push down the increasing nausea he was feeling haven’t witnessed his brother’s purgatory, to no avail.

Only a minute after Tommy, Wilbur threw up on the carpeted floor, further increasing the clean up when he smacked his hand over his mouth.

Tommy was sobbing, when you throw up as a child it feels like your whole world is falling apart. He didn’t know why he felt like this, he just wanted it to stop.

After Wilbur took a few deep breathes, he stood up. “Don’t worry Tommy, I’ll be back.” He gently told his brother before rushing to their father’s room.

He passed Techno’s room quietly, knowing he would most likely be asleep, then made it to Philza’s door.

“Phiwza?” He called out, stepping into the dark room as the door creaked open. 

Phil sat up in his bed, barely asleep. He flicked the switch on the lamp and swung his legs over the bed. “Yeah kiddo?”

“Tommy frew up.” He muttered, looking down at the floor and holding his arm.

Phil sighed gently, but didn’t move yet, knowing his son had more to add.

“And then I frew up.”

“Okay kiddo, let’s go get cleaned up, alright? You go in the toilet and wash your hands and face.” The father instructed, Wilbur nodding obediently.

Phil continued until he reached Tommy and Wilbur’s room. He could already hear the broken sons of his youngest, so he hurried over, stepping over the soiled carpet and carefully picking Tommy up.

Tommy relaxed in Phil’s hold, his sobs becoming quiet whimpers as he still didn’t feel well. “I throwed up.”

“I know you did kiddo.” Phil soothed, rubbing Tommy’s back as he slowly walked to the bathroom.

Wilbur had cleaned off his face and hands, and was currently washing his mouth out. No matter how much he swirled the water round, the taste remained.

“Hi dad.” He greeted, clearly feeling better. Phil smiled, sitting on the edge of the bath and wiping Tommy’s face with a damp flannel.

“I feel a lot better now.” Wilbur announced happily, combing his fingers through his hair.

“That’s good, think Tommy just set you off?” Phil asked, and the 7 year old nodded, very sure that that was what happened.

“Alright, Wilbur can you take Tommy downstairs for a few minutes while I clean up?” The father asked, and Wilbur nodded.

Tommy silently climbed down from Philza’s knee and followed his brother, still not feeling well.

Phil sighed, grabbing the cleaning supplies from under the sink before heading back to the bedroom and cleaning up.

After having children, you kind of build up an immunity to the smell of vomit, so all in all he was fine.

Downstairs, Tommy had climbed on the sofa and curled into a tight ball, and Wilbur just sat beside him and rubbed his back.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to go back to bed soon.” Wilbur said, as their father walked down the stairs.

“Come on then, maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” He suggested, as Wilbur hopped down and Tommy made grabby hands, which were quickly silenced as he was picked up.

The trio made their way back upstairs, and by the time Phil had made it to the room Wilbur had already climbed back into his bed. He gently lay Tommy down and tucked him in before pulling the beanbag over.

He had no intention of leaving until both boys were asleep, and therefore made himself comfortable knowing how difficult Tommy could be.

The toddler huffed as he kicked his bedding, already feeling too hot.

“You wanna get changed?” Dadza asked, to which Tommy sat up and quietly nodded. Since Phil was sat by the drawers, he found it easy to grab a pair of shorts and t-shirt, before helping him change.

Tommy once again got comfortable, and Phil increased the comfort tenfold by gently rubbing his back.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep again after that, only waking in the night when he needed a drink.

Toddlers’ immune systems are weird, and I’ll say that until I die.


End file.
